White Star 1
White Star 1 (often simply referred to as the White Star) was a White Star class ship, part of the White Star fleet operated by the Anla'Shok. This ship was the first ''White Star''-class vessel in the fleet. The White Star is known for performing the first known atmospheric jump into hyperspace and successfully opening a jump point inside a jumpgate. White Star 1 was also the vessel used by Captain John Sheridan to successfully prove that telepaths could be used as a weapon against the Shadows. It was destroyed in the Earth year 2260, when John Sheridan used the ship in a nuclear attack on Z'ha'dum. War Dawn In 2260, the White Star was commissioned and placed under the command of Captain John Sheridan. The White Star's first mission was to help clear a path in the Centauri blockade of Zagros VII. The White Star battled a Shadow Vessel near the Markab system's Jumpgate. The White Star opened a Jump point inside a jumpgate, and the resulting destruction destroyed the Shadow Vessel. The White Star was damaged in the maneuver. Matters of Honor Commander Susan Ivanova took a shuttle to the White Star on a mission to meet with the First Ones. The White Star went to Sigma 957, and meet with the Walkers of Sigma-957 in a successful attempt to get an ally against the Shadows. The White Star left the system, soon after wards. Voices of AuthorityThe Summoning Captain Sheridan and Delenn took the White Star to Ganymede in an attempt to destroy a Shadow Vessel that was discovered by Interplanetary Expeditions. The White Star attacked the vessel, but the vessel was too powerful. The White Star and the Shadow Vessel went into the atmosphere of Jupiter, where the Shadow Vessel ignited the hydrogen in the atmosphere. The Shadow vessel was destroyed, and the White Star escaped. The [[EAS Agamemnon|EAS Agamemnon]] responded to the attack on Ganymede, and fired on the White Star. The White Star made the first atmospheric jump into Hyperspace. The White Star went back to Babylon 5. Messages from Earth The White Star led a Minbari Fleet under the command of Delenn to Babylon 5, which forced the withdraw of President Clark's forces. Severed Dreams Based on information from Alfred Bester, the White Star attacked and captured a supply ship filled with Telepaths who have been altered by the Shadows for use in their vessels. The White Star brought the vessel to Babylon 5. Ship of Tears Back to the Future The White Star went to Sector 14 on a secret mission laid out by Valen. Sheridan, Ivanova, Delenn, Ambassador Jeffrey Sinclair, and Marcus Cole boarded the vessel as a part of the mission requirements. While en route to the sector, the White Star picked up Zathras. The White Star went through the tachyon field to go back to the year, 2254, to save Babylon 4 from destruction and to send the station back to the First Shadow War. Upon entering the past, the White Star intercepted Shadow Fighters towing a fusion bomb to Babylon 4, and destroyed the bomb with the fighters. The White Star was damaged when the ship could not leave the bomb's blast radius and Sheridan was sent in time to the future, when his time anchor was destroyed. The White Star docked with the station so that Ivanova, Delenn, Sinclair, and Cole can prep the station for the passage back in time. War Without End, Part I The crew attached a time device to the station's fusion reactor, but the device went on prematurely, and jumped everything and everyone to the year, 2258. The White Star went back through the tachyon field and returned to 2260. War Without End, Part II Shadow Fighter Captain Sheridan took the White Star on a mission to prove that Telepaths are the Shadow Vessel's weakness, and they can be disabled by the telepaths. The White Star went to Sector 90 and waited in Hyperspace for distress calls that will locate a Shadow vessel. The White Star responded to a distress call from an Drazi relay post. The White Star was able to destroy the Shadow vessel when Lyta Alexander disabled the ship, but the ship sent out a distress call that brought four more Shadow Vessels. The Minbari escort arrived with Minbari telepaths, but one vessel was able to escape which went after the White Star. An allied force led by the ''G'Tok'' and G'Kar in a Frazi class heavy fighter forced the Shadows to retreat. Walkabout Delenn and Sheridan took the White Star to see the newly completed White Star Fleet. And the Rock Cried Out, No Hiding Place The White Star was sent out ahead to Sector 83 under the command of Ivanova with Marcus Cole. The White Star hid behind a moon until a Shadow scout vessel entered the system and detected the ship. The White Star jammed the scout's communications, but a transmission slipped through. The White Star attacked and heavily damaged the scout, but the scout attempted to ram the White Star, which was damaged as well. The White Star was able to send a message to the ''Dogato'', the flagship of John Sheridan. The White Star was able to participate in the Battle of Sector 83, and was further damaged. The White Star went to Babylon 5 for repairs. Shadow Dancing The crew of the White Star was shuttled over to the station to be registered in the security net at the behest of Captain Sheridan. This was actually a ploy so he can take the White Star to Z'ha'dum with his wife, Anna Sheridan. Sheridan took some nuclear weapons and placed them on board the ship. While on Z'ha'dum, Sheridan remotely activated the ship and crashed it into the main city on the planet which detonated the weapons on board, destroying the White Star with the city and killing Anna Sheridan and Justin. Morden was disfigured and John Sheridan jumped down a hole. Z'ha'dum Whatever Happened to Mr. Garibaldi? In 2261, Vir Cotto relayed the events of what happened on Z'ha'dum to Ivanova on Babylon 5, which was given to Cotto by Shadow agents to hold for Ambassador Londo Mollari. The Hour of the Wolf Image:White Star vs Centauri Mines.JPG|The White Star makes a path through the Centauri mines at Zagros VII Image:White Star vs Battlecrab.JPG|The White Star battles against a Shadow Vessel for the first time Image:White Star Boat Bay.png|The docking bay of the White Star Image:White Star Bridge.jpg|The bridge of the White Star Image:White Star and the Walkers.png|The White Star and a Walker ship Image:White Star captures transport.jpg|The White Star captured a telepath transport Image:White Star going through time..png|The White Star going back to the year 2254 Image:White Star and Babylon 4.jpg|The White Star arrives at Babylon 4 Image:White Star vs Shadow Scout.png|The White Star damaged by a Shadow scout vessel Image:White Star at Z'ha'dum.png|The White Star arrives at Z'ha'dum Image:White Star Shines.png|The White Star lights up the sky Physical Characteristics As the prototype for the rest of the White Star fleet, the ship displayed somewhat variable abilities from appearance to appearance. The bridge in particular underwent numerous major and minor redesigns, including but not limited to changing consoles, chairs, and station locations, before settling into the final design used for the whitestar fleet. References White Star 01 White Star 01 White Star 01 Category:Anla'Shok Ships